Perdida
by ToryCrzy
Summary: el 31 de octubre, no solo nacio un Potter, el otro recien nacido fue arrebatado de su familia incluso antes de que estos supieran su existencia
1. Chapter 1

_Todo lo que se reconozca en esta historia es propiedad de J.K. Rowling la dueña indudable, yo solo hago unas cuentas modificaciones a la historia esperando que a lectores de fanfiction les agrade._

_Hay nombres inventados o no tan inventados que son totalemete ajenos a la saga de Harry Potter._

_Espero que aunque sea a una persona le llame la atencion esta historia._

**1**

31 de Julio de 1980

San Mungo, Área de Maternidad

El Hospital San Mungo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas se encontraba en relativa paz, y se dice relativa ya que desde el área de maternidad se oían los típicos gritos que tenia una madre cuando estaba en labor de parto; gritos dirigidos única y exclusivamente hacia el padre del niño que estaba naciendo y era la madre la que decía todo aquello, pero en esta ocasión, no solo eran hacia el padre que se encontraba dentro de un cuarto junto a su esposa, si no que también se dirigían hacia dos individuos fuera de la habitación, ambos extremadamente jóvenes para estar enfrentándose a es situación, aunque con los tiempo que corrían, ya nada era demasiado pronto.

La madre que gritaba palabras de odio hacia su esposo no era otra que Lily Potter (de soltera Evans) una de las medimagas mas recomendadas del mismo hospital, desde hacia 9 horas que había sido ingresada al hospital y solo 4 de haber empezado realmente con el trabajo que conlleva un nacimiento, su esposo James Potter se encontraba junto a ella, aguantando los gritos sin para de su tan adorada pelirroja, todas las enfermeras que se encontraban dentro de la habitación no podían creer que el tan famoso auror James Charlus Potter fuera el mismo que se encontraba en es habitación, el cual no podía dejar de parlotear palabras sin sentido alguno hacia su persona, su reputación de ser una persona tranquila y estable quedo en el olvido en cuando Lily comenzó a pujar que fue cundo comenzó el verdadero pandemónium; si antes sus gritos eran oídos por todo el hospital, sin lugar a dudas en esos momentos hasta los muggles que circulaban fuera de el establecimiento eran capaces de oírlos.

-! Maldito seas Potter, en mi vida me vuelves a poner una mano encima ¡- exclamaba Lily, sin detenerse ni un solo momento para respirar, la cual era una nueva marca y que la mayoría de las madres no podían formar oraciones tan extensas en ese estado

El padre por otro lado no dejaba de repetir:"-Cornamentita, Cornamenta Junior, Cervatillo, ya viene, ya viene-" una y otra vez, solo le faltaba empezar a balancearse y las enfermeras lo enviarían al ala de enfermedades mentales.

La mitad de las enfermeras en l habitación se dedicaban a atender a l amdre y la otra mitad estaba monitoreando al padre en caso de que sufriera un desmayo o inclusive un infarto (lo cual era muy improbable ya que contaba con una muy buena condición física) y justo cuando todo había acabado, cuando el primer llanto del bebe se oyó en la sala, tanto el padre como la madre cayeron desmayados, el por la sorpresa o hasta puede que el shock de ser padre y ella por el cansancio, pero como fuera, cuando se desmayaron no alcanzaron a oír el otro llanto dentro de la habitación, dejando a todo el equipo medico en shock, ya que en vez de ser solo un bebe como se tenia programado para esta paciente el nacimiento fue doble, un hermoso niño acompañado de su melliza.

Y tal vez los padres no lo oyeron, pero dos personas fuera de la habitación si, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, mejores amigos de la pareja oyeron claramente el llanto de un bebe mas y creyéndolo una alucinación, se lo atribuyeron al cansancio, ya que hacia 2 días que no cerraban ojo.

Sin embargo, casi inmediatamente empezó el llanto de la segunda bebe se detuvo abruptamente causando la inmediata preocupación en el titular que se encontraba dentro de esa habitación y sin detenerse a examinar al primer bebe, se dirigió hacia la enfermera que la cargaba a l niña, notando como esta se encontraba con los ojitos cerrados y sin exclama ruido alguno, ni siquiera un pequeño movimiento, la bebe había muerto apenas salir del útero de la madre, sin razón aparente emitió lo que seria su primer y ultimo llanto.

* * *

Ambos recién nacidos, fueron llevados al Área de Cuneros, esperando que sus padres se recuperaran para poder conocerlos, la niña llevaba 15 minutos sin emitir ninguna señal del mas mínimo movimiento y ni que se diga del llanto, las enfermeras hicieron todo cuanto pudieron para que sus pulmoncitos volvieran a funcionar rindiéndose cuando vieron que por mas que lo intentaran no había respuesta, la colocaron en la misma cuna que su hermano dejándolos tal y como vinieron al mundo, uno al lado del otro .Se ocuparon de limpiar a la madre y acomodar al padre en una cama en el mismo cuarto que su esposa y les dieron el permiso de pasar a sus amigos, la gran mayoría de las enfermeras ya sabían del segundo bebe de Lily y siendo no solo sus colegas si no sus amigas se debatieron si decirle de su hija a Lily o dejarla ser feliz con su pequeño bebe, sin el dolor que causaría la muerte de su hija no esperada. Por que aunque no fuera medicamente ético, se preocupaban por la recuperación que podría tener su amiga, por que sin duda alguna no lo dejaría en paz, pediría ver al bebe causándole mas dolor tanto a ella como a su esposo.

Fue la doctora Lowell, encargada de el área de Maternidad y gran amiga de Lily la que decidió lo que se iba a hacer, tomo al pequeño Potter y lo puso en un cunero diferente al de su hermana, este con rueditas para dirigirse a la habitación de su madre, y le pidió a la interna de su área que le diera l despedida apropiada a la pequeña niña, la interna de apellido Jones tomo a la niña y la llevo al área de descanso de enfermeras para vestirla y poder arreglar todo.

La doctora salió de los cuneros con rumbo a la habitación de su colega rezando por que estuviera haciendo lo mejor para Lily, al abrir la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraban los Potter, vio que tanto Lily como James ya estaban despiertos y ansiosos por ver a su bebe, sin dudarlo ni un minuto se lo entrego a Lily y salió de la habitación, no sin antes darle una ultima mirada a la recién expandida familia Potter y tratando de no pensar en la niña.

* * *

En Londres la mayor parte de las noches son lluviosas y esta no era la excepción, la calles estaban desiertas dado lo tarde que era, pero había un silueta que lograbas ver si ponías la atención necesaria, iba vestida con un atuendo algo extraño o mejor dicho excéntrico y se notaba un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, su dirección era clara, pues iba a paso apresurado hacia las rejas que se encontraban al final de la calle, las cuales pertenecían a el Orfanato de Wool (1), el lugar mas apropiado que pudo pensar para lo que necesitaba esa noche.

Al llegar a la imponente reja la abrió con sumo cuidado , sin soltar el bulto que llevaba y se apresuro a llegar a la puerta, saco un palito alargado de madera y de la nada hizo aparecer una canastita con aspecto de cuna y puso el bulto en ella, el cual no resulto ser otra cosa que un bebe que no aparentaba mucha edad, toco al bebe con el palo de madera, haciendo aparecer una capa azul alrededor del infante, le toco una mejilla y toco el timbre del lugar, echándose a correr apenas oyó el susurro de paso del otro lado de la puerta.

Lo ultimo que llego a ver, fue a la encargad del Orfanato tomar al bebe de la canastita y meterlo al calor del lugar, y dándole una ultima ojeada al lugar se desapareció en la nada, de regreso a donde le tocaba turno esa noche.

(1). El Orfanato de Wool es el orfanato en el que vivio Tom Riddle, sale en la pelicula de Harry Potter y el Misterio del Principe.

_Alo :D, bueno yo tenia otra historia en Fanfic pero por la carga de la escuela la fui abandonando y ahora que estoy de vacaciones sere capaz de retomarla y si es posible acabarla _

_¿tomatazos? ¿la continuo, o mejor lo dejo por la paz?¿tengo muchas faltas de ortografia y por eso no se entiende?_

_espero que los Reviews me lo digan _

_chaito :P_


	2. Chapter 2

2

El orfanato de Wool era un lugar sumamente respetado por las autoridades y era el primer lugar en el que pensaban cuando tenían casos en los que los niños se quedaban sin ningún familiar y es por eso que era un lugar atestado de chiquillos huérfanos, los cuales eran de edades de entre 3 a los 10 años y había niños que ya tenían 13 años y eran estos los que se encargaban de que los demás niños fueran adoptados para no sufrir lo que ellos.

Era un lugar tranquilo en el que llegaban niños en todo caso de situaciones por lo que no era raro que alguien tocara la puerta a las ultimas horas del día, pero lo que si fue raro fue encontrar una canastita con un bebe dentro, no aparentaba mas que unas horas de haber nacido, con sus mejillas regordetas y sus pequeñísimos ojos cerrados y sin ninguna indicación que ayudara a saber siquiera su nombre, por lo regular los niños eran traídos directamente por los oficiales de policía que los encontraban o en su caso por sus familiares que no contaban con los medios para cuidarlos, solo hubo una vez en la que recibieron a un recién nacido y ese caso fue excepcional ya que su madre fue la que llego a sus puertas pidiendo ayuda y de eso ya mas de 50 años habían pasado.

La persona que abrió las puertas esa noche era una de las trabajadoras sociales que laboraban en ese lugar y en los pocos años que llevaba trabajando en el lugar nunca se había sorprendido tanto.

Tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos, abrigándolo dio un vistazo hacia la calle tratando de encontrar al responsable de el bebe, pero no encontró ni la mínima seña de que alguien se encontrara hay y sin mas reparo entro con el pequeño en sus brazos.

Sin darse cuenta que el pequeño bebe daba una respiración larga y profunda como si fuera la primera vez que sus pulmoncitos estaban en funcionamiento.

* * *

En el área de maternidad de San Mungo ,específicamente del cuarto 145, se oían los sonidos de lo que parecía una celebración muy animada,en el se encontraban solamente 4 personas pero el escándalo que causaba solo uno de los hombres era suficiente por todo el hospital.

-Black cállate en este mismo instante-

-Pero James, ya nació tu cervatillo, es un hecho que debería de tener una gran celebración.

-Sirius haz tu celebración, pero con el ruido que estas causando vas a despertar a los niños de los cuneros.

-Por no decir que despertaras al pequeño Harry y a menos de que quieras que Lily se desquite contigo te conviene callarte.

Y con este argumento el hombre ruidoso de nombre Sirius Black guardo silencio, pues conocía el carácter de Lily Potter cuando se enojaba con alguien y eso era algo que ninguno de los que se encontraban en esa habitación tenían ganas de presenciar.

En la cama se encontraba una mujer de cabellera pelirroja y unos incomparables ojos verdes los cuales observaban al pequeño bulto que tenia entre los brazos, un bebe de apariencia regordeta con unas mejillas increíblemente infladas y sus diminutos ojos totalmente cerrados, lo que indicaba que estaba dormido pero aun en ese estado sus manitas regordetas tenían agarrado con fuerza el dedo índice de Lily y parecía jugar con el, aun cuando se encontraba dormido y tan apacible.

El hombre junto a la camilla, miraba alternadamente a sus dos amores, su Lily con su cabello tan hermoso por el cual el se fijo en ella desde la primera ve que la vio y al fruto de su amor, su pequeño bebe Harry, James Potter no se caracterizaba por ser sentimental y muy pocos sabían que tenia su lado cursi, sin embargo esa noche se encontraba llorando sin poder creer lo que tenia frente a el, en los tiempo que vivían era muy raro encontrar la felicidad pero esa noche el estaba seguro de que era feliz, pues se encontraba con su recién agrandada familia. Familia que incluía por supuesto a sus amigos del alma, aquellos a los que el consideraba sus hermanos Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, que se encontraban igual si no es que peor que el nuevo padre, uno no cabía en si de felicidad por conocer a su ahijado, el otro estaba emocionada por el simple echo de ver a su nuevo sobrino.

Sirius Orion Black, un hombre de apariencia impecable que era imposible de confundir por sus tan característicos ojos grises (característicos de los Black) y su cabello tan elegantemente desordenado de un negro aun mas fuerte que la noche. Su forma de ser era todo menos cursi, aunque en esos momento se podría decir lo contrario, ya que se encontraba aun peor que el propio James, no dejaba de observar al pequeño Harry en brazos de su madre, desde su punto de vista no existía ser mas lindo que el nuevo Potter, con sus poco cabello que ya demostraba que iba a ser igual que el del padre.

Remus John Lupin era el mas sensato de los Merodeadores y recién descubría que era el que mas controlaba sus emociones y es que aunque estaba mas que feliz por el nacimiento de Harry no lo demostraba o al menos no tan claramente como sus amigos que se encontraban soltando todo un mar de lagrimas con el simple echo de estar viendo a Harry.

Los tres hombres en la habitación estaban en una especie de trance, 2 de ellos llorando de felicidad y el tercero observando a Harry dormir, esto claro hasta que cierta pelirroja cansada de que solo la estuvieran viendo saco del trance a su marido.

-James para de llorar y ayúdame con Harry-

-Si Lily-

-James! Pero ya que no siento mis brazos

Esos gritos de parte de Lily fueron los que sacaron a los tres de su trance y apresurándose todo lo posible James tomo a Harry de los brazo de su madre como si estuviera echo de vidrio y con cualquier movimiento lo pudiera romper, y sin esperar tanto Sirius como Remus se acercaron a el, Sirius para ver a su ahijado y Remus par ayudar a James en caso de que ocurriera algún percance.

En el momento en el que James tenia totalmente asegurado en sus brazos a Harry, este abrió sus ojos dejando ver unos preciosos ojos esmeraldas idénticos a los de su madre y en ese instante James le hizo una promesa silenciosa de protegerlos aunque le costase su vida, aunque en voz alta solo dijo.

-Hola Harry, yo soy James, tu padre-

Al mismo tiempo que Harry era recibido por su padre en San Mungo, en el orfanato Wool, un recién nacido lloraba a todo pulmón en los brazos de una trabajadora social.


End file.
